


the dance of life between you and i

by snakebait



Series: paper work and bar singers [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, dancer/bar singer hakyeon, detective wonshik, jaehwan n hyuk work with wonshik, taek and hongbin work with hakyeon lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebait/pseuds/snakebait
Summary: “Who the hell was that?” Wonshik says and Jaehwan just smiles at him, his eyes scrunched up. He leans back in his chair only to sip his wine until it’s all gone just for the dramatic effect.“That,” Jaehwan says as he puts his glass back on the table, smirking like he knew Wonshik would catch onto this one particular man, “was Cha Hakyeon.”





	1. the beginning

Wonshik knows what loneliness feels like.

He was raised on old-fashioned values and whilst he always had a loving family who wouldn’t trade him for a single cent, he’s away from them now. He has been for years and he has friends but for a few fleeting years, he was alone.

He slept, ate, worked, did what he could to get by but becoming anything is very hard. Wonshik quietly climbed up the ranks of recruit school and is now a detective but it was hard work. Only now does he have people he calls his family while he’s away from the one he grew up with. Recruit school was horrible but he passed and trained until he couldn’t breathe and his nights were filled with too much panic and worry to think about the coming morning. He’s cried a lot for a grown man and he’ll still cry now when he needs to but he doesn’t like to think about those years. He made it through.

Wonshik had dreamt of being a detective for a very long time. The first time he had ever seen a police officer arresting someone, sticking them into the back of their car, Wonshik had fallen in love. That may seem strange for an eight year old but Wonshik’s eyes had lit up and he had smiled at his father, pointing right at screen and saying _that’s who I want to be._ He wanted to be someone who could protect people, especially his little sister. Sanghyuk had laughed in his face when he had found out that Wonshik’s entire motivation of being a detective was because he wanted to protect his little sister but he didn’t think it stupid. Sanghyuk grew up on way too many cop shows and Wonshik’s teenage years were particularly ruled by Law and Order so he couldn’t really defend himself against Sanghyuk.

Jaehwan had been the first person he had met when he had joined the force, and Wonshik thought him beautiful much like everyone else in their squad. Way too pretty to be a cop but Jaehwan was his superior and working to become a sergeant in the coming year. He was still young but incredibly smart, becoming a cop so that he could not only protect his family, but the public. He was simple but full of love, making Wonshik feel at home immediately in the precinct, making him coffee and reminding him to eat. Jaehwan took care of everyone in his own way and way too many times had he let Wonshik cuddle into him at his desk while Jaehwan fixed up a report that Wonshik had been scolded for messing up.

Sanghyuk came later on, becoming the precinct’s baby and _hating_ it. But, he’s good at what he does and after his sister was falsely arrested when he was a teenager, he made it his goal to never let that happen to anyone. He helps out with the forensics team, even sitting in on autopsies if he’s allowed. He’s a little weird like that but good with his hands and he’s a very fast learner. The forensics team loves him because he’s witty and apparently, a real charmer. Wonshik had to smack some respect into him but Sanghyuk is nothing if not adaptable and had shaped up frighteningly quick.

Wonshik likes his job. Loves it, actually. It’s hard work and gruesome sometimes but it’s rewarding when he’s able to get justice for others. Protecting people is his job and he does love a riddle at the end of the day. With Jaehwan’s notes and Sanghyuk’s knowledge, they make a perfect trio, full of badly timed jokes, poor humour and surprising diligence.

He doesn’t know when his work family became a _family_ but he’s so glad it did. Jaehwan is his best friend, his rock almost and Sanghyuk is the one who was able to bring him back down to earth, to level his hand and make him focus again. Without them, Wonshik would be lost. He and Jaehwan have always been a research team of sorts, manning the debrief rooms to pin up photos and Jaehwan’s notes to link together leads and clues to suspects and victims. They once spent four days together in that room, staring at the clues until it hit them in the face, Sanghyuk handing them coffees as he saddled up and went out of the case to arrest the suspect they had pinned while they fell asleep at their desks.

If anything, this is normal for him. Catching bad guys and throwing them in jail. Solving crimes and crying when he’s just not quick enough is his normal and yeah, it’s fucking brutal but it’s the type of job that Wonshik has always wanted. He dreamt about being a superhero like any other boy when he was younger and when he grew up, he became his own kind of crime fighting badass his eight year old self wanted. He definitely didn’t think he’d be wearing steel capped boots but it’s just a plus and he looks good in black, if he says so himself.

What isn’t normal for Wonshik’s slightly shut in personality is going to a bar. 

He’s been to countless bars and stumbled home from even more but it’s not a common thing for him to go out with his work friends for a beer or four. Jaehwan can hold his liquor extremely well while Wonshik is somewhat okay with it. His ears turn horribly red whenever he drinks though so he always looks worse than he actually is. Sanghyuk doesn’t drink even though it’s people his age that get pulled up and laugh their heads off while cops like them try and communicate with him. He’s had a few beers before but by the time Sanghyuk turned twenty, he realised that he simply doesn’t like social drinking. 

He’s sitting with Sanghyuk who is really acting his age right now because this bar has random board games and tabletop goods so he’s playing Jenga with Wonshik. He’s drinking a beer, almost on his second one while Sanghyuk is sipping his raspberry lemonade through a swirly straw, leaning on the table with wide eyes as he urges a block out of the tower. Wonshik will end up toppling it because Sanghyuk is weirdly good at any game he plays but if it keeps him entertained then Wonshik can’t argue with that.

Wonshik jumps when he feels hands on his shoulder but it’s just Jaehwan, smiling down at him as he settles into the seat. Sanghyuk passes him a block but Jaehwan just hits it into the tower, making it topple over as he and Sanghyuk laugh. Wonshik gathers up the blocks that slipped off the table and sets them down.

“What did I miss, kids?” Jaehwan smiles, taking Sanghyuk and Wonshik’s hands just to squeeze them. “Sorry I’m late. You know how it is with the wife and all.”

Wonshik pulls his hand away to finish his beer and shakes his head. Jaehwan’s gay ass could never but that’s besides the point. “Why are we here? I’ve got shit to do.”

Jaehwan scoffs, throwing a hand over his heart with a frown. “You don’t have any friends besides me!” he exclaims, looking offended and disgusted at the same time.

“Hyogi’s my friend,” Wonshik says and he signals the bartender for another round. A bartender who’s really hot, actually. Wonshik might talk to him later.

“I’m still your work friend, dude,” Sanghyuk replies, stacking the Jenga tower up again but they all won’t play. He meets Wonshik’s glare before smiling cheekily. “Sorry. I’m still your work friend, _hyung.”_

Wonshik sighs, heading to the bar and ordering a rum and cola and when he comes back, Jaehwan has his phone out and is typing away like a madman. Wonshik knows how to use his phone as good as the next guy but Jaehwan’s fingers are way too fast for him to even begin to try and figure out what he’s typing. Sanghyuk is the same with a laptop but he doesn’t proofread. His paperwork is always awful and _Wonshik_ has to clean it up. Always!

“You’re here because I invited you out,” Jaehwan says, his eyes wide and unblinking as he stares at his screen. “The bartender’s name is Taekwoon, by the way. But he has a boyfriend.” He finally looks at Wonshik who is glaring while Sanghyuk looks defeated, picking at his napkin with blunt nails.

“We went to school together,” Jaehwan answers, his finger against Wonshik’s lips. “He’s older, though. So both your types! But he’s taken so back off.” He smiles, closed mouthed and all eye creases while Sanghyuk groans and Wonshik rolls his eyes. Jaehwan waves to Taekwoon who smiles back at him, still managing to look hot but that’s probably just because Wonshik has a thing for tattoos and Taekwoon’s arms have _many._

They sit for a while, Wonshik almost on his third rum and cola while Sanghyuk has stolen Jaehwan’s phone to play his rhythm games like a bored toddler. Jaehwan is on his second gin and tonic as he circles the rim with his finger, gazing at Wonshik. He smiles suddenly before laughing, shaking his head.

“Have you heard of this place before?” he asks simply.

Wonshik shakes his head. He doesn’t go out much nowadays and this place just looks like a regular bar if you ignore the random board games. There’s a few waiters taking them away now and Sanghyuk doesn’t even look up from Jaehwan’s phone when one of them takes away his Jenga. Wonshik watches the bar get darker and it honestly feels like he’s either in a cinema or this bar has just turned into a strip club. There is a stage as well as a piano, looking much like a high school drama hall in the back end of this bar.

“If this was just a ploy to bring us all to a strip club so you wouldn’t be alone-” Wonshik starts but Jaehwan spits his gin and tonic out in his rush to reply.

“It’s not!” Jaehwan defends, trying to wipe his chin and chest at the same time. “Not a strip club, I mean. It’s- There’s _dancers_ but it’s not a strip club.”

“Jaehwan, it’s a fucking Tuesday night and we’re out here drinking and there’s about to be a damn showcase on that stage!” Wonshik hisses. He’s been to strip clubs before and honestly, he really couldn’t care less what his Tuesday night ends up being but not being warned is a little rude. Jaehwan is red in the face and Sanghyuk is openly staring at one of a waiters who winks, his eyes lined with kohl.

“Just-” Jaehwan sighs, turning in his seat towards the stages. “I know some of the singers so just shut up, okay? I wanted to watch them perform but drinking alone is sad, even for me. And plus, they’re my friends.” He smiles at Sanghyuk over his shoulder. “That was Taekwoon’s boyfriend, also. Hongbin.”

“What the fuck!” Sanghyuk snaps, throwing his hands up. “So no one in here is single?”

“He’s one of the singers,” Jaehwan answers, his eyes back on the stage. “But honestly, they’d probably let you watch. Or join. Either one.”

Sanghyuk looks way too happy at that and Wonshik is still so fucking confused but Taekwoon and his apparent boyfriend are hot so if Sanghyuk scores _that_ well… Hats off to him. Wonshik is just trying to ignore the fact that Sanghyuk is basically still a baby to him because he’ll get punched if he says anything out loud.

The piano starts when Wonshik is at the bar, Taekwoon making his drink with practised (very pretty) hands, his sharp eyes on the stage. A man is next to Wonshik, sitting on the bar stool with both of his hands wrapped around his scotch and either Wonshik is drunk or this man is hotter than everyone in this damn bar and he feels like a fucking idiot because he just thought that. This night is so messy.

“First time?” the man asks, his bright eyes on Wonshik and he’s got eyeliner on and a lip tint which makes Wonshik’s knees very weak. He sits down before he collapses.

“So this is a strip club,” Wonshik says instead of an answer which rips a laugh from the man, his features even more gorgeous as he hides his smile behind his hand.

“It’s not,” he says, offering his hand. “Though if it was, I have a feeling that you wouldn’t be fussed.” He winks as Wonshik blinks like a fool, wide eyes meeting sly ones. He smiles brightly before knocking on the bar and making a peace sign at Taekwoon before he disappears. Wonshik watches him go, keeping his eyes trained on the man’s back. 

Taekwoon sets his rum and cola on the bar and Wonshik thanks him before settling back in with Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. Hongbin is at the piano, playing slowly and singing low notes in English that Wonshik can pick up on but doesn’t translate in his brain. Jaehwan looks like a proud father as he nurses his own glass of wine, white with raspberries in the bottom. Even Sanghyuk has his focus on the stage and when Hongbin finishes, he stands and bows. 

“It’s a bar that has performances,” Wonshik says as he leans forward to whisper it in Jaehwan’s ear. “Like open mic?”

“In a way,” Jaehwan answers, tilting his head slightly. “The singers all work here.”

Music starts up and the stage is set and cleaned in the dark. When the lights flick back on, Hongbin is back at the piano but his outfit is different. Hongbin is in a suit, sparkling from the rhinestones on lapels. On his final note, the lights flick on all around, the man from before in the centre of the stage with a stand microphone. It’s the man from the bar and Jaehwan grins, whispering in Wonshik’s ear, “That’s Hakyeon.”

It’s a song with a slow guitar in the background which Wonshik doesn’t know who to credit to. It’s beautiful and Hakyeon’s voice is slightly high but all the more gorgeous. Paired with the instrumental, Wonshik relaxes back into his seat, all eyes trained onto the stage as Hakyeon sings, looking into the crowd. He’s gorgeous and Wonshik doesn't think it’s rude to think him so but he's positive that Hakyeon already knows quite well. He could make an entire runway stop for him just for him to walk in unprompted. 

And his voice, God, his _voice._ Wonshik can’t say it enough and he’s just staring right at him, mesmerized. It’s something he’s never heard before and paired with a song he’s never heard before, it sounds like something angelic. Even Taekwoon has stopped and is smiling, Hongbin now at the bar with some champagne. The entire bar is watching Hakyeon and when he’s done, the lights just flick out, startling Wonshik as people start to clap. 

Jaehwan turns back as well, placing his wine glass on the table and he leans on his hands like what he just watched was the most normal thing in the world. “So how was that?”

Wonshik stares at him before he blinks, realising that Sanghyuk has disappeared. Wonshik finds him at the bar, chatting easily with Hongbin and Taekwoon. How he moved that quickly, Wonshik has no idea but that’s not the issue right now. 

“Who the hell was that?” Wonshik says and Jaehwan just smiles at him, his eyes scrunched up. He leans back in his chair only to sip his wine until it’s all gone just for the dramatic effect.

“That,” Jaehwan says as he puts his glass back on the table, smirking like he knew Wonshik would catch onto this one particular man, “was Cha Hakyeon.”


	2. the middle ground

Cha Hakyeon. 

It’s been over four months since he went to that bar and he had almost forgotten about it (or so he says) but Jaehwan is friends with just about everyone, including Beautiful Hakyeon From The Bar and Wonshik finds himself back in the bar but by himself this time. Even though he’s alone, he’s not uncomfortable and Taekwoon has recognised him as soon as he walks in, even if they only spoke once in order for Wonshik to get refills for his terrible drinking habits.

Sanghyuk had managed to score a date with Hongbin, actually, and is dating him as of a month ago. He says Taekwoon is yet to come around but is comfortable with the two of them so far which is good news. Wonshik really has no idea how the hell he scored _that_ well but he says that Taekwoon is warming up and that they have their first date in a few days, all three of them. Wonshik is still horribly single while Sanghyuk is sporting a gorgeous boyfriend as well as stealing the best bartender Wonshik has ever had the pleasure of being served by but whatever. The only thing he can’t do is cook but that’s a story for another day.

Hakyeon isn’t performing this time (Hongbin is on stage with a girl Wonshik doesn’t recognise instead) but he is sitting at the bar, a light beer in front of him which isn’t what Wonshik expected but somehow, it fits. Hakyeon doesn’t seem like the type to be into fruity champagne but neither does Hongbin and according to Sanghyuk, that’s all he drinks _(But it’s just bubbly white wine,_ Wonshik had said which earned him a howl of laughter from Sanghyuk while Hongbin whined on the phone). He’s chatting with Taekwoon, something funny it seems but Taekwoon has a job to do and when Wonshik sits down, he’s immediately served a rum and coke before he can even open his mouth.

“Taekwoon never forgets an order,” Hakyeon chuckles into his beer. He flicks his hair out of his eyes and looks at Wonshik with sly eyes. “I’m guessing you’re here with friends?” he says sweetly, his eyes inviting.

Wonshik shakes his head, looking into his rum and cola before he swallows his pride and offers his hand quickly. “Kim Wonshik.” He shakes Hakyeon’s hand and tries not to marvel how strong Hakyeon seems to be, even if he looks small. “Work friends brought me here a while ago. And uh…” He ducks his head to whisper into Hakyeon’s ear, unsure if it’s a sensitive subject. “My friend is dating Hongbin?”

“You’re Sanghyuk’s friend?!” Hakyeon says, smacking Wonshik’s chest in disbelief. Taekwoon promptly turns a lovely shade of pink and walks away to do God’s knows what while Hakyeon smiles like an excited school girl. “That means you know Jaehwan, doesn’t it? If you’re work friends?”

“Yeah,” Wonshik laughs as he sips his drink. Hakyeon watches him, comfortable in his presence and he’s still as gorgeous as he was four months ago, his hair a little shorter but all the more suited for him. It’s a light brown, more akin to an ash brown than anything and Wonshik loves it. He wonders how many people have told him how lovely he looks.

“You’re a detective, then,” Hakyeon says, more into his beer glass than to Wonshik. “Or just a police officer.”

“Detective,” he replies, proud. It’s ridiculous how many times he’s shown off being a detective for the sake of entertaining someone but Hakyeon takes it in stride. He crosses his legs and Wonshik only now notices that he’s wearing slit pants that go right up to his thigh, showing off his caramel skin but Wonshik is a gentlemen and he intends to keep it that way. “You’re a singer?” he asks like he hasn’t been daydreaming about him for months now.

“You could say that.” Hakyeon downs his beer, waving Taekwoon down and when he looks at Wonshik, his eyes are alight, bright with excitement. “Stay until after the show. Will you wait for me?”

Wonshik nods because if he replied aloud, his voice would break or he’d stutter. Hongbin’s set is long since finished and in only a short time, Hakyeon is on stage again like he was all those months ago, singing to a bar of people. It’s a different song this time but once again, something that Wonshik doesn’t recognise. He needs to ask Hakyeon if he writes all these songs or if he’s that good because Wonshik listens to just about every genre. Call him a snob but he owns it. 

Hakyeon throws his arms out when the final note plays, throwing his head back and smiling. The lights switch off, flashing that image into Wonshik’s brain and seering it there forever. Hakyeon’s stage presence is incredible and Wonshik doubts that anyone in the bar could ignore him once he sets foot on the floor with his worn but polished boots and his charming smile. Hakyeon looks like he was born to be up there and when it’s over and Wonshik is staring at his cocktail with a blank mind, Hakyeon’s hand on his shoulder brings him back to Earth.

“You were amazing,” Wonshik blurts suddenly and Hakyeon thanks him with a smile that makes his eyes crinkle and shine. It makes Wonshik’s stomach do backflips.

They sit at the bar for hours upon hours until Taekwoon kicks them out because he wants to go to bed. Hongbin has fallen asleep at the bar, a napkin on his head courtesy of Hakyeon and Wonshik chuckles under his breath when Taekwoon carries his boyfriend out of the bar, leaving Hakyeon to close up.

“He trusts you that much?” Wonshik asks before realising how rude that sounds and attempting to back pedal. Of course Taekwoon trusts him- he works with Hakyeon. That’s like asking Wonshik if he trusts Jaehwan or Sanghyuk.

Hakyeon shushes him before he can make a bigger fool out of himself, locking the windows and doors with a soft smile. “I’ve worked here for years and Taekwoonie is my best friend. Of course he has to trust me.”

Wonshik learns that Hakyeon is a singer, dancer, songwriter, performer and waiter. He grew up in Changwon, has quite a big family and knows Jaehwan from the bar as well as Taekwoon but brought Hongbin to the bar because they danced together while they grew up. Wonshik asked him to dance for him but Hakyeon politely declined, telling him to come see him either busking or at festivals. Wonshik learns so much and yet he’s still greedy for more because Hakyeon is so damn interesting and Wonshik just needs to know more until he’s comfortable. 

He also has no idea when they started holding hands but Hakyeon is leading him down the street, their hands clasped together tightly as they talk about everything and nothing. It’s easy and somehow nostalgic. He barely knows Hakyeon but the familiarity of being with him is uncanny. Hakyeon knows Jaehwan as well as Hongbin and Taekwoon and Wonshik finds solace in those connections because Hakyeon feels like an old friend, someone he’s known for years. The easy affection and holding his hand comes naturally, even if Wonshik’s hand is bigger and tougher than Hakyeon’s. They fit together like puzzle pieces and blame the old romanticist in Wonshik but Hakyeon sparkles in the moonlight as they walk down abandoned streets and quiet roads, the night falling away to them and only them as the rest of the city sleeps.

They end up in a noodle bar, eating fried chicken with corn bread as they laugh and giggle at nothing or just each other’s antics. Wonshik falls off his chair at some point and just stays there as Hakyeon shoves corn bread into his mouth to make him stop laughing so loudly. They get looks and the bartender is way too tired to deal with them but they don’t break anything so it’s not that bad. They could be drunk. 

They talk about random things and he figures out that Hakyeon is a huge true crime fan which makes Wonshik even more giddy about him. He knows a lot about some of the cases Wonshik has admired for years and tells him theories he’s never heard of before. Hakyeon loses his shit when Wonshik says he speaks English and asked him to translate some things for him. Hakyeon adds he’s fluent in Japanese, much to Wonshik’s dismay.

“I can never speak it right,” he whines and Hakyeon just squeezes his hand reassuringly as they walk out of the noodle bar, Wonshik covering the bill because this feels like a date and he wants to be a gentleman. And Hakyeon holding his hand is definitely a plus.

“It takes practise,” Hakyeon replies, his boots making solid contact with the stone pathway. When he smiles at Wonshik, butterflies flutter in his stomach. “I lived there for a year, too, on exchange. It helps to be with locals and talk with them as well.”

“I visited Europe and did that with my English.” Wonshik tugs him back so they’re walking side by side, neither in any rush to escape the coming dawn. They’ve still got time to kill. “Sanghyuk has good English, too.”

“I’ve learnt some but I never got the hang of it.” Hakyeon links their arms together, leaning his head on Wonshik’s shoulder as they walk, close, warm and secure. “I guess it would come in handy with being a detective, yeah?”

“Sometimes.” Wonshik has had to translate a few texts and documents and his English isn’t perfect so it’s taken some time but it’s definitely helped him more than any online translator. Sanghyuk speaks Japanese as well which Hakyeon already knew because Hongbin had gushed about it to him. Wonshik truly feels like Hakyeon just came late into his life but has always been there. He’s being poetic and a little over dramatic again but with how much he knows and how much in common they have, Wonshik feels like he’s just come home.

They’re wondering, not quite ready to go to their own apartments but both aware that they should. four o’clock is rolling around and Wonshik has work to do, as well as Hakyeon. When they part, it feels all too much like star crossed lovers and Hakyeon takes Wonshik’s hand with both of his, walking as far as he can before they simply have to let go and walking backwards just to look at Wonshik for a little longer. Their eyes never leave each other and Wonshik feels himself smiling without even thinking about it.

“You should come see me tonight,” Hakyeon calls and Wonshik salutes him stupidly but grins when Hakyeon returns it, his arms swinging around his body gracefully. Wonshik’s still watching him even when Hakyeon turns to face him again, his eyes wide.

Wonshik meets him halfway up the damn street and Hakyeon says a little too loudly, “I never told you my name.” Wonshik snorts, unable to keep himself contained while Hakyeon calls himself an idiot and smacks his own face. “It’s Hakyeon! Cha Hakyeon.”

“I know,” Wonshik wheezes, his hand on Hakyeon’s shoulder. “Jaehwan told me when I first went to the bar.”

Hakyeon blinks. “I embarrassed myself for nothing?” He’s offended but Wonshik can tell he’s joking. He pulls out his phone while Wonshik is still laughing, handing it to him. “Give me your number. Then I can really make sure you show up.”

“Afraid I won’t come?” Wonshik teases but they both know he wouldn’t miss it even if the damn sky was falling. If Hakyeon can’t tell he’s got a massive crush on him by now, then he must be blind or just plain stupid. 

“Please,” Hakyeon scoffs, taking his phone back and sending off a text, Wonshik’s inside pocket vibrating from it. “I think we both already know the answer.” He reaches up, tipping Wonshik’s chin up just to make him meet his eyes. He swiftly turns, ending their ridiculous and wonderful night, leaving Wonshik to wonder how he even managed to not only spend his entire night with a man as gorgeous as Hakyeon and get his number.

Wonshik heads home, more or less skipping into his apartment and he doesn’t even sleep, his alarm going off at seven o’clock and he’s up again, showering and dressing in record time. He’s out the door, typing a text to Hakyeon that wishes him a good day and he heads off to work.

He falls asleep in one of the interrogation rooms by eleven, Jaehwan tucking him in with a blanket and three of the precincts sweaters shoved under his head. His phone pings with a message from Hakyeon and the only reason Jaehwan sees it is because Wonshik has fallen asleep with his phone in his hand. He smiles when he reads the contact _Yeon Hyung._

***

“So what’s up with you two?”

Jaehwan sits like an excited kid, cross legged and his chin on both his hands, squishing up his cheeks. Wonshik looks at him for a second before going back to sorting his files, editing a few things with his red pen. He collects all of his papers and places them in his OUT tray and Jaehwan is still staring at him so he indulges him with a pointed look. “What’s up with who?”

“You know who.”

“I don’t.”

“Wonshik.”

“Jaehwan-hyung.”

“Come on,” Jaehwan whines, unfolding himself from his position so he can wheel himself over to Wonshik and force him to look at him. “You and Hakyeon-hyung. I want to know. I know you’ve been texting him.”

“You went through my phone?” Wonshik growls but Jaehwan pouts, shaking his head like a confused puppy.

“You fell asleep with it in your hand!” Jaehwan exclaims, clapping his hands together in a prayer motion. If he genuinely thinks Wonshik would ever hurt him, he needs to get his brain checked. Wonshik’s never even seriously punched one of his friends; he doesn't like violence and tries his best to restrain perps without hurting him unless he's threatened.

“So, what are you two?” Jaehwan prompts again, trying to snuggle into Wonshik to get the answer out of him. Wonshik lets him because he's weak to anything Lee Jaehwan related. “What is he to you? Something low-key or do you want more?”

He really doesn't know and he tells Jaehwan that much. They've been on a few dates and it’s been great- more than great. But Wonshik is _always_ the one who falls first and falls the hardest. He's fucking scared because Hakyeon is everything anyone could ever want and he's everything Wonshik wants but it’s killing him because Hakyeon is Hakyeon and Wonshik is just Wonshik.

“What if he doesn't like me as much as I like him?” Wonshik says and he feels so fucking stupid saying that out loud. He's grown ass man and he's got a school boy crush. He's long since over his battle with his sexuality so that's not even an issue at this point but Hakyeon defeats everything he thought he knew about himself and he just wants to know what the hell they are because Wonshik will be damned if he has to keep this low-key because his feelings are definitely not low-key. 

Jaehwan coos at him and takes his face in his hands, pulling him into his chest. “Oh, our Wonshikkie. Does he text you good morning and good night?”

Wonshik nods, unsure why that's relevant. Hakyeon checks in with him to make sure he's sleeping or eating or just taking care of himself and texts him good night either if it’s obvious that Wonshik has passed out hard for the day.

Jaehwan hums like he understands everything before pulling Wonshik’s face away from his chest and squishing his cheeks together. “He likes you. Stop overthinking it and just ask him. Hakyeon-hyung is a really easy person. He’ll understand no matter what you feel.”

That is good advice but it doesn't calm Wonshik in the slightest. He still has to confess to Hakyeon and make it not seem like he's already in love with him. They've been hanging out after Hakyeon’s shifts or if Wonshik texts that he wants a drink preferably in Hakyeon’s company and served by Taekwoon. There's no set time for either of them to go home and if Wonshik gets a call that he has to go to the precinct right when he's with Hakyeon, they both understand and let each other go. Hakyeon is never surprised or upset when Wonshik gets a call. He understand Wonshik’s weird hours and fits in where he can even if it’s just for an hour or so.

“And if he doesn't like me back?” Wonshik asks but he dreads the answer.

Jaehwan shrugs, wheeling himself away. “You forgive and you move on. You can't force him to like you but I think you have a pretty good chance at snagging him.” He whistles a long note. “The man who finally caught Cha Hakyeon. You’d be a legend.”

“This isn't helping my self-esteem,” Wonshik whines, slamming his head on the desk. Sanghyuk must be summoned by the feeling of self-pity and sorrow because he's at Wonshik’s back with a file and puts it on his head.

“What's up, hyung?” he says sweetly. “Trouble in paradise.”

“No one asked you,” Wonshik snaps, shaking his head to make the file fall. “Everyone knows you and Hongbin are basically made for each other because you're both in love with Taekwoon-hyung. Let us single people cry in peace.”

“I’m fine with being single,” Jaehwan says, throwing his hands out as he twirls in his chair. “It’s fun! Don’t force your bad vibes onto me.”

“Jaehwan-hyung is immune to bad vibes,” Sanghyuk smiles, rubbing Wonshik’s back. “And I’m not in love with Taekwoon-hyung. I just want to kiss him a lot.”

“Doesn't everyone?” Jaehwan and Wonshik say in unison. Wonshik groans while Jaehwan laughs at him. 

“Yeah, but only Hongbin and I get to kiss him,” Sanghyuk answers, clicking his tongue. When the two of them stare at him in shock, his smile grows wider. “That’s right, hyungs. I got two boyfriends while you both have none. Normally I wouldn't brag but come on.” He spins on his heel, looking impossibly innocent as he smiles his toothy grin. “I’m dating Lee Hongbin and Jung Taekwoon. I get bragging rights.”

Wonshik shoves him away, attempting to actually do some work but none of the words are registering in his mind so he may as well be reading Russian because none of it makes any sense to him. He should just go back to sitting face down in his desk so he does. Jaehwan pities him while Sanghyuk cackles from his desk across the room, the two of them leaving Wonshik to stew in his thoughts.

***

Hakyeon’s dancing around him almost, placing one foot in front of the other as he keeps his balance. But he’s not drunk nor is he walking on a ledge. He looks gorgeous, which Wonshik already knew but even more so now, under the star and moonlight. He’s just wearing shorts with a thin tank top, a sheer kimono type overshirt that Wonshik has only seen women wear over his shoulders. It’s gold and black and flows behind him like a royal robe, making him look everything like the prince Wonshik thinks he is. He turns around, smiling sweetly at Wonshik and his heart beats a little faster just from that. He’s so deep in his feelings.

_What is he to you? Something low-key or do you want more?_

Jaehwan’s words echo in his head and Wonshik really isn’t sure. He doesn’t know what he and Hakyeon are, to be honest. Hakyeon will hold his hand and text him goodnight which makes his heart flutter. Hakyeon makes him happy, bottom line and whatever it is… It’s nice. Comfortable, even. He doesn't want to lose this even if his feelings aren't returned.

Hakyeon takes his hand suddenly and compared to Wonshik’s cold palm, Hakyeon feels like a fire, inviting and comforting. He pulls on Wonshik’s hand, trying to make them walk faster but Wonshik pauses, pulling Hakyeon towards him suddenly. 

Hakyeon doesn't look surprised and stops, one leg lighter than the other like he's about to start running. He's looking at Wonshik with silent question in his eyes and it makes him look even more beautiful. God, Wonshik needs to get a fucking grip.

“What are we, hyung?” he asks and Hakyeon hums, holding both of Wonshik’s hands before threading their fingers together quickly. The contrast between their skin isn't that different which makes it all the more perfect. They blend together in every way and Wonshik loves it.

“What do you want to be?” Hakyeon dodges, earning a sigh from Wonshik. He smiles, squeezing their hands together. “Whatever you want, I’m comfortable with. If you want more, then we can be more. If you want this, then I’m okay with that too.”

“I want more,” Wonshik whispers, staring into Hakyeon’s eyes. The older man releases their hands to cup Wonshik’s cheeks, leaning their foreheads together. It’s easy with Hakyeon; the late night hang out spots and hole in the wall cafes are an aesthetic that both of them like and fit into. Wonshik’s weird hours for his job don’t confuse Hakyeon or make him annoyed and Hakyeon is almost always awake at night, wandering around without a care and now Wonshik can be with him, doing whatever they want. 

“Then we can be more,” Hakyeon says, like it’s the easiest thing in the world and Wonshik supposes it is when Hakyeon kisses him softly, mindful that they are literally in public before he pulls away, taking Wonshik’s hand again. Just from a simple, closed mouth kiss, Wonshik’s heart and mind are reeling with only thoughts of _Hakyeon,_ the same as the last few months. He cant get enough of him, never will have enough of the older man. 

Hakyeon’s boots are heavy on the stone path and Wonshik’s sound similar even though they’re steal capped and Hakyeon’s are simple doc martens. Usually they don't go home until late and admittedly, it’s nearing one o’clock now. But now, when they're at Hakyeon’s apartment like they’ve done many times before, they just sit on the couch together, wrapped up in each other.

Wonshik has an infatuation with Hakyeon’s hands and when he touches his shoulders, Wonshik shivers. They kiss and kiss until they need to breathe and once they catch their breaths, they do it all over again. Hakyeon is a drug and Wonshik is completely, utterly and shamelessly addicted to him in every way.

“Wonshik,” Hakyeon breathes when Wonshik is kissing his jaw, down his neck, across his collarbones where he can reach without moving Hakyeon’s shirt. He says Wonshik’s name like a prayer, only for him to hear and it fuels him in his core, Wonshik kissing back up to Hakyeon’s lips to make him whisper it to him all over again.

He just stares at Hakyeon after a while, the older man’s hair splayed out on the black leather as he strokes Wonshik’s cheek. “What is it?” Hakyeon breathes, kissing Wonshik once.

“You,” he answers and doesn't elaborate. Hakyeon knows how gorgeous he is, how beautiful and amazing he is. He has to know. He can't be that blind.

“You're one to talk.” Hakyeon cups his face to bring him closer and they kiss again until they just can't, the need for sleep greater than the need for each other. 

Wonshik falls asleep on top of Hakyeon, his head on his chest. Hakyeon tangles his fingers in Wonshik’s hair, stroking and threading them through and gets a taste of Wonshik’s horrible snoring but finds that he somehow doesn't mind it. They fall asleep, their legs tangled together and their hearts belonging to each other.


	3. conclusion

“When are you coming to bed?”

Wonshik turns slowly to the sound of Hakyeon’s voice, his boyfriend circling his arms around Wonshik’s shoulders and holding him tight. Wonshik leans back into his touch, comforted from just a simple act. He’s been alone all day and night and it’s really late now, his head too far into his files to know what time it actually is.

“Soon,” Wonshik whispers in return. They both know it’s a lie.

“Soon isn’t now,” Hakyeon whispers back, matching his tone before he raises his head, his hair messy and unstyled. He’s mused from sleep, the creases in his shirt and his tired eyes making him look even prettier. 

Wonshik glances from his boyfriend to the files in front of him. He's not making any progress and for the past hour or so, he hasn't absorbed a single thing. Hakyeon can tell before he takes his hands and forces him to stand, pulling him to the bedroom. The past couple of nights he's had to literally drag Wonshik’s overworking ass to bed and suck it up because they're both the big spoon but Hakyeon has to deal with Wonshik being bigger and bulkier than him.

When he sees Hakyeon with his arms out, inviting and warm, Wonshik just… cries. 

He's not making a lot of progress with the case and he's killing himself over this case because he just can't see anything new. He's tired, exhausted even and so frustrated. Hakyeon has been nothing but lovely to him, cuddling him and whispering encouragement to him when Wonshik’s at his worst. They don't live together but Hakyeon is a constant to him, knowing that if he's not there, Wonshik won't go to bed.

Hakyeon wipes his tears away, lying over him, gazing at him softly. Wonshik doesn’t deserve him and once he’s calmed down, he selfishly lets Hakyeon take care of him.

“Go to sleep,” Hakyeon whispers to him once they're down, kissing him softly even if Wonshik’s got tear stains on his cheeks and a snotty nose. He rests his head on Wonshik’s chest, right over his heart and takes a deep breath. They've been dating for almost six months now, Hakyeon making a home for himself out of Wonshik’s apartment because it’s closer to his work anyways and because Wonshik barely sleeps these days unless he’s got Hakyeon.

Wonshik does sleep eventually and he doesn't dream. He’s deep in much needed slumber and Hakyeon wakes him up before his alarm can scream in his ear with breakfast and a coffee. Wonshik eats while Hakyeon kisses his cheeks softly, smiling with his mouth full of good food.

Wonshik heads out the door with a _stay safe_ from Hakyeon and he’s back to the grind again, eyes strained and back pulled into knots. Jaehwan and him smash out mundane paperwork because if he goes back his case right now, he's going to lose his mind but he gets Sanghyuk to have a look as well as Jongin and Taemin to see if they can figure anything new out that he's missing. It’s always good to have an outside opinion and anyone can have a different perspective so it’s an advantage to have other detectives check in on his case.

Taemin tells him to check out an old relative of the perp because there's a chance that she might know something and Wonshik had completely glossed over her because she's been estranged from the family for over ten years. He looks back into the file while Taemin kneads his shoulders. “It’s worth a shot,” Taemin shrugs, squeezing his shoulder one last time and Wonshik grabs Jongin to do just that.

They need a warrant to search the property and their doorknock interrogation yields nothing aside from the woman very obviously lying to them that she hasn't seen her nephew in years, just like the file says. It’s practised and forced but not even Jongin’s smile can make her crack. Jongin heads off to check the perp’s old worksite and ask around which Wonshik has already done but if Jongin can get anything more, it’s worth a try.

They call it quits back in the precinct, Jongin heading home while Wonshik spends yet another night at his workplace alone. He feels guilty because he lied to Hakyeon and told him he was going out for drinks with Jongin and Taemin instead of going home, something he’s done a few times in the time he's been working this case. He's positive Hakyeon is going to catch onto him, he's not stupid, but Wonshik can't afford to go home and sleep when he's so close to catching this guy. He's been hunting him down for almost seven weeks now and as much as he loves Hakyeon kissing him to sleep or kissing him awake, he really can't treat himself right now. He's so close and he needs to solve this before he goes crazy. He's already lost the plot just a little bit.

He doesn't even register Jaehwan leaving until he looks up and he's in darkness, the only light in the room coming from his personal lamp on his desk. It’s eerie, to be alone here at night, the contrast between a busy working day and a lonesome night too great. Wonshik focuses back on his documents but hears a creak from the elevator, knowing that sound too well. Someone’s coming up.

Wonshik still has his gun at his hip but he doesn't pull it, just in case it’s a returning officer or God forbid, Jaehwan. He's been found by some of the overnight cleaners, passed out on his desk or under it and he doesn't need a repeat of Jaehwan waking him up with a police siren.

The person that steps through the office isn’t Jaehwan at all and as soon as Wonshik can make out his face in the dark, the lights turn on and his stomach drops into a pit. Of _course_ Hakyeon would figure out his lies and he doesn't look pleased at _all._ All Wonshik feels is guilt and he just swallows past the lump in his throat and picks at the fraying wood of the side of his desk nervously.

“You lied to me,” Hakyeon says simply, a statement more than an accusation. He crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows, prompting. He knows Wonshik would never lie to him to hurt him but he still lied, bottomline. “Why? You didn't come home and it’s three in the morning, Wonshik. How would I not notice?”

“I didn't realise,” Wonshik whispers, his eyes elsewhere, anywhere but Hakyeon. “I… I didn't want you to worry and I’m about to crack it, I swear- I’m going to-”

“Baby, talk to me,” Hakyeon says quietly as he steps closer and it hurts Wonshik more because his heart skips at that word. He doesn't deserve to be called that, something Hakyeon saves only for him. It may seem overdramatic but he's done this a few times in the past couple weeks, getting away with the lies and using the same excuse, meaning Hakyeon knows the other times were a lie too. He's been out, overworking himself in secret and lying to Hakyeon so he won't worry but he realises how stupid it was to even try and dance around Hakyeon.

“Let me help you,” Hakyeon whispers, making Wonshik sit down and cupping his face to just rest their foreheads together. He’s not angry, only worried. “I want to help you, okay? Just don't lie to me, please.”

“I’m sorry,” he says because it’s the only thing he can say. He's so fucking close to cracking this case and Hakyeon knows that. They're not angry at each other and Hakyeon is far from upset; he knows how much Wonshik loves his job, but the white lies have to stop somewhere. 

“I know, baby.” Hakyeon kisses his forehead before grabbing Jaehwan’s chair and sliding it to sit next to Wonshik. He's an insanely fast reader and in a matter of minutes, he's familiarised himself with everything, even remembering the names that Wonshik can't place. 

Hakyeon has watched too many true crime shows to know how this goes. He may not be a detective but he is an outside opinion which is what Wonshik needs right now. His co-workers have long since left; Hakyeon is his best shot right now. By five o’clock, Wonshik has a new potential lead in the distant relative again, thanks to a photo Hakyeon found online of a family gathering three years ago. Wonshik does have the rights to scour social media because of an old warrant he never got to place until now and Hakyeon’s online stalking skills are too good to waste. With the new information, he calls Taemin and Jaehwan in while squeezing Hakyeon’s hand in silent thanks, ordering a squad and kisses Hakyeon with a little much force than necessary before he sets off, Taemin out the front waiting for him. 

This is a break in his case and he's giddy on the way, Taemin reaching over to hold his hand too as they grin at each other. He hasn't solved it yet, he still needs to actually find the perp to arrest him but this is promising and he makes a note to himself to spoil Hakyeon rotten when he's done with all of this.

“Let's move,” Taemin says, throwing the car into park and pinching Wonshik’s cheek as they walk up together, Taemin staying out of sight just in case. He's got a good feeling about this.

***

It takes four weeks for them to catch the perp because he went into hiding after catching wind of Wonshik on his tail but the lead helped them greatly. Taemin went undercover for him because the distant relative would have recognised Wonshik and Taemin is already too pretty to be a cop so it works out well for the investigation. Wonshik makes the arrest, Jongin promising to file the paperwork so that he can _just go the fuck home, dude. And sleep!_

He comes home at three o’clock in the morning, accidentally startling Hakyeon awake before he recognises who is talking to him. “We got him,” he whispers and Hakyeon gasps before smiling, pulling Wonshik down and kissing him as he mumbles _congratulations_ and _I’m so proud of you_ against his lips and in between kisses.

“So you’ll stay home now?” Hakyeon whispers, tracing patterns onto Wonshik’s bare chest after a while. “At least for a while?”

“Until I get another case,” he answers softly, humming when Hakyeon sits up and kisses him slowly, softly. “Which won't be for a little while. Nini said he’d file my case so I could go home.”

“Smart man.” Hakyeon smiles while Wonshik rolls his eyes. “I’ve missed you! So what?”

They fall into a comfortable silence, Hakyeon occasionally shifting to hold Wonshik better, his face tucked into Wonshik’s neck while he plays with the too long hair at his nape. Wonshik is content to stay here forever, cuddling Hakyeon in the dead of night and he strokes Hakyeon’s back, up and down his spine slowly, before he pauses, his boyfriend noticing.

“What?” Hakyeon’s question tickles the side of Wonshik’s neck.

“Just thinking.” Wonshik smiles suddenly, wide and big and he can't stop himself even though Hakyeon isn't even looking at him. “I love you, is all.”

Hakyeon shoots up, his eyes wide and for a moment Wonshik thinks he shouldn't have opened his mouth but judging from the heat of the kiss that Hakyeon gives him, it was exactly the right thing to say. This is the next best step and Wonshik is leaping with Hakyeon, unafraid and in love.

“Wonshik,” Hakyeon breathes against his lips and they're both exhausted but they just keep kissing until it hurts, too wrapped up in each other to notice. “I love you. I love you, too. Of course I do.”

“Did I break you?” Wonshik laughs as Hakyeon makes his way across his jaw, neck, chest, anywhere he can reach before shutting him up with a seering kiss that just screams _I love you._ Wonshik gets why Sanghyuk prides himself with Taekwoon and Hongbin now; they complete him and Wonshik knew from the start that Hakyeon was his other half. Hakyeon feels like light rain on still waters. He's fire when Wonshik is terribly cold, he's the home Wonshik misses when he's away for too long. He's the sun after a thunderstorm, perfect and only just that little bit predictable. He's everything to Wonshik and he's Wonshik’s everything.

He said he’d spoil Hakyeon and he makes that promise real as Hakyeon rides him, starting off in control but soon it’s Wonshik who’s fucking up into him as he says his name like a prayer. Hakyeon’s thighs bracket him and Wonshik’s got his hands anywhere he can touch, strong on smooth and seemingly untouched skin. Wonshik loves the marks he gives Hakyeon, anywhere he can and there’s some particular ones painting his neck and chest, a few that will be a pain to cover. Hakyeon says his name over and over again, breathy, like it’s the only thing he knows how to say. Wonshik won't stop kissing his chest, his shoulders and they kiss sloppily, open mouthed and out of time as Hakyeon babbles nonsense into his mouth, things like _I love you_ and _mine, all mine, you're mine, Wonshik._ There's no rush and even though they're tired and it’s the middle of the night, Hakyeon’s moans are dreamy, filling his head with gold.

“I love you,” he repeats once Hakyeon is next to him, back to tracing patterns on his chest and leaving little kisses where he can, beautiful and glowing in the soft light of the bedside table lamp. Wonshik threads their fingers together, kissing Hakyeon’s knuckles as he looks up him, this gorgeous, incredibly smart and wonderful man who is _his._ “So much.”

“But I’m the sap, hm?” Hakyeon teases but he's smiling, his eyes sparkling. Wonshik’s head is full of so many thoughts but the one that towers over every single one is simply _Hakyeon._ “I love you too, Kim Wonshik. You better come home to me every time.”

“How can I not?” he replies as Hakyeon squeezes, their hands clasped together and a song of love and beauty on their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u would like a fic on sanghyuk/hongbin/taekwoon then lmk! i hope yall enjoyed lol i thought of this while i was on the bus going home so here u go


End file.
